staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Kwietnia 2014
TVP 1 05:15 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 5/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Na początku popełniłem wiele błędów; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Pełnosprawni - odc.48; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Las bliżej nas - odc. 51 Zanim przyjdą drwale; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Prawdę mówiąc. Rozmowy Krzysztofa Ziemca - Karolina Kaczorowska - odc. 96; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 11/21 - Wojenny siew - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Natura w Jedynce - Kukułka (Cuckoo) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 61 Diagnostyka i walka z nowotworami - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Słodkie życie - Sąsiedzi /5/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia warszawska; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2849; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Ben Hur - cz. 4 (Ben Hur, part 4) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Hiszpania, Kanada, Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Święty Piotr - część 1 (San Pietro (tyt. ang. Saint Peter) prima puntata) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2005); reż.:Giulio Base; wyk.:Omar Shariff, Daniele Pecci, Lina Sastri; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Metr od świętości - Dzień Papieża; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 139 - Wyścig z czasem (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 5) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 96 (seria VIII, odc. 5) - Obywatelskie obowiązki - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Portugalii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 58 (seria V, odc. 6) - Mordercza zabawka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Evan Wszechmogący (Evan Almighty) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Tom Shadyac; wyk.:Steve Carell, Morgan Freeman, Lauren Graham; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Metr od świętości - Dzień Papieża; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Piła 6 (Saw 6); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2009); reż.:Kevin Greutert; wyk.:Tobin Bell, Costas Mandylor, Peter Outerbridge, Betsy Russel, Shawnee Smith; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:55 Dylematu 5 - odc. 3/3 - Biznes - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Spokojnie, tatuśku (Parenthood); komedia kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:Ron Howard; wyk.:Steve Martin, Dianne Wiest, Dennis Dugan; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Żywe trupy - odc. 5/6 (Walking Dead, The ep. 5/6); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Okazja - odc. 7/19 - Safari; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Okazja - odc. 8/19 - Noł Spik Englisz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1052; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 8:20, 9:15, 10:00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Droga do Brazylii - odc. 1 (Road to the 2014 FIFA World Cup); magazyn piłkarski kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1096 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1097 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1098 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Polacy w Rzymie i Watykanie; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Aleksandra Nieśpielak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2107; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Baron24 - odc. 9 "Pijane kury" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Baron24 - odc. 10 "Zdrada" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 12/18 - Zdrada - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Konic; wyk.:Stanisław Mikulski, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ryszard Filipski, Wojciech Duryasz, Artur Młodnicki, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Adolf Chronicki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (28); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - odc. 10/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 78; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 78; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Bitwa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Windykatorzy (Repo Men); film science fiction kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2010); reż.:Miguel Sapochnik; wyk.:Jude Law, Forest Whitaker, Alice Braga; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Warsaw Summer Jazz Days - John Zorn i Mike Patton w Sali Kongresowej (Warsaw Summer Jazz Days 2013); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Pacific Heights (Pacific Heights); thriller kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:John Schlesinger; wyk.:Melanie Griffith, Matthew Modine, Michael Keaton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Peter Sellers: Życie i śmierć (The Life and Death of Peter Sellers); film biograficzny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Stephen Hopkins; wyk.:Geoffrey Rush, Charlize Theron, Emily Watson, John Lithgow; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kraków 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Pogoda - 5.04 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 1 - Ojców; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Saga rodów - Ród Semilskich; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Pomysł na sukces 10:10 Pogoda 10:15 Wiara i życie 10:35 Magazyn akademicki 10:45 Turystyczna jazda 11:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Od początku do końca i początku. Projekt życia wg Jana Pawła II - Przystanek: śmierć; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Rączka gotuje - Chorzów; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Mówię i godom; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wyprzedzić chorobę - "Nadciśnienie tętnicze" 13:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:20 Zapiski Łazęgi - Wyspa Chełminek; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 176 (odc. 176); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Tatrzański Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Uchodźcy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Pogoda 17:35 Tarnowska Kronika Filmowa 17:45 Pod Tatrami 17:55 Bez krawata 18:20 Kronika kulturalna 18:27 Omiń korki 18:30 Pogoda 18:50 Pogoda 18:52 Tematy dnia 19:05 Parafia z sercem 19:25 Wyścigi samochodwe 19:35 Muzyczny kalejdoskop 19:50 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 20:15 Etiudy filmowe Krakowskiej Akademii 20:25 Telezakupy 21:00 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 5.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 5.04 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 176 (odc. 176); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Kronika 22:14 Pogoda 22:18 Speed 2 22:30 Bez krawata 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 33 - Marzena Kubaszewska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Mówię i godom; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Wszystko po krakowsku - Grzegorz Turnau w Teatrze im. J. Słowackiego cz. I; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Cudzoziemcy - odc. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:50 Pogoda - 5.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Pogoda - 5.04 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Rączka gotuje - Chorzów; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:30 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 33 - Marzena Kubaszewska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Tatrzański Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Uchodźcy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 176 (odc. 176); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 1 - Ojców; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Rączka gotuje - Chorzów; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (2595) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (15) 08:15 Jeźdźcy smoków (16) 08:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (20) 09:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (21) 09:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (22) 10:10 Ewa gotuje (212) 10:45 Kacze opowieści: Poszukiwacze zaginionej lampy 12:10 Jaś Fasola (5) 12:40 Jaś Fasola (6) 13:15 Must be the music - tylko muzyka (5) 15:20 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami (5) 17:20 Kabaretowa ekstraklasa 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (163) 20:00 Merida Waleczna 22:00 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo (5) 00:00 Mroczna kraina 02:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną (96) 03:30 Tajemnice losu (1600) TVN 05:35 Uwaga! (3881) 05:50 Mango - Telezakupy 07:55 Efekt domina (5) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN (736) 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1892) 11:25 Na Wspólnej (1893) 11:50 Na Wspólnej (1894) 12:10 Na Wspólnej (1895) 12:50 Ugotowani (5) 13:50 Project Runway (5) 14:50 Lekarze (5) 15:55 Surowi rodzice (5) 16:55 Bitwa o dom (5) 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje (5) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! (3882) 20:00 X Factor (6) 21:30 Listy do Julii 23:40 Wyznawcy zła 01:55 Uwaga! (3882) 02:10 Arkana magii (1241) 03:30 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 910* - O co chodzi Violi?; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 911* - Radek ma plan; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 912* - List z Kazachstanu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 913* - Andrzej żegna rodzinę; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 914* - Wszystko w rękach kobiet; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Załoga Eko - odc. 10 - Składowanie odpadów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Niespokojne umysły - Jerzy Dzik; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Świat się kręci - /134/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Punkt widzenia - odc. 2/7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 130 - Zakładniczka (seria X odc. 9) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 39 Hiszpania - Wyspy Kanaryjskie (147) Teneryfa - W cieniu Teide; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 551 - Jazda próbna; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Papież nie tylko polski...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Stanisław Wolny, Marek Adamiak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (187); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (216); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Metr od świętości - Dzień Papieża; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1044; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 19. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Zakład dla normalnych - piosenki Jana Wołka cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 25 - Konkurs ogrodniczy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Czas honoru - odc. 78* "Przysięga i rozkaz" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (42); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Wszystko co kocham - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Jacek Borcuch; wyk.:Mateusz Kościukiewicz, Olga Frycz, Jakub Gierszał, Andrzej Chyra, Anna Radwan, Katarzyna Herman, Mateusz Banasiuk, Igor Obłoza, Marek Kalita, Zygmunt Malanowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (216); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1044; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 25 - Konkurs ogrodniczy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Czas honoru - odc. 78* "Przysięga i rozkaz"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (42); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Metr od świętości - Dzień Papieża; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Wszystko co kocham; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Jacek Borcuch; wyk.:Mateusz Kościukiewicz, Olga Frycz, Jakub Gierszał, Andrzej Chyra, Anna Radwan, Katarzyna Herman, Mateusz Banasiuk, Igor Obłoza, Marek Kalita, Zygmunt Malanowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16